Azumi Gemini and the Dance of Death
by Geminia Riddle
Summary: An alien from planet Gemini lands on Earth in search of her brother. Suspicions arise as she attends school with Riddle's son, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. She doesn't have much time. All twelve Zodiac Crystals must be collected by the end of 7 years. Or else, her brother will die. Book I in Azumi Gemini Series. (Multiple OCs)
1. The Gemini Twins

**_Azumi Gemini and the 12 Zodiacs_**

**Chapter One**

**HOGWARTS**

**_"_****_Prince Azuki has been kidnapped."_**

_**Those were the exact words that made the princess of Gemini head to planet Earth in search of the evil cloud figure that had taken Azuki.**_

**Azumi arrived at the train station, her hair and her dress billowing. Her normally neat hair was tied into a messy side tail, and the rest was let down, as always, but her****STAR****long purple sweater was wrinkled and messy. Her jeans were rolled up to her knees, and as she rushed into a wall, she tumbled straight into a platinum blonde boy. **

**"****Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I wasn't looking."**

**Azumi nodded kindly. "What's your name?"**

**The platinum blonde boy shook his head. "I don't think you'd want to know."**

**The Geminian laughed. "I'm the Geminian Princess in search of my brother! You wouldn't want to know who I am!"**

**"****Fine." He shuffled his feet, clearly embarrassed. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." **

**Azumi smiled. "I knew a Scorpio who wasn't that bad." Scorpius stared at her in wonder. "The planet, every constellation has a center planet. Mine's Gemini."**

**Azumi then spotted the Potters boarding the platform. She waved to Scorpius. "I'll see you at Hogwarts!"**

**When she saw the redheads, she nearly fainted. Back on Gemini, all the people had hair colors from all over the rainbow, and she had the only purple head. But that meant finding the darkest and tallest head wasn't that hard here. She floated over the people and dropped herself behind Harry Potter, startling the poor man. She introduced herself, he did as well.**

**"****Sir, Mr. Potter," Azumi led Harry into a far corner of a station. "I have a feeling this year at Hogwarts will not be normal." She starts, violet eyes darting about. "If anything happens, I will alert you immediately. And be on the lookout strange people who have strange tendencies."**

**Harry nodded. The scarlet train spewed smoke and a horn sounded. "Have a nice day, Mr. Potter." Azumi bowed slightly and slipped onto the train.**

**Her heels clicked away from the full compartments as the students all bowed their heads to look at her. The Princess of Gemini was news to Hogwarts. Azumi had visited many magic schools, and now she was off to Hogwarts.**

**She was, in reality, an innocent and curious girl, but with no friends, she doubted she could handle being the carefree Geminian Princess she once was. **

**She walked into a compartment with only one person in it. **

**She sat down opposite the boy, whose black hair shone like the night. His cold icy eyes darted around until they found her swirling, curious violet ones. **

**"****Hi. What's your name?" Azumi asked sweetly. **

**The boy frowned. "My name's Maurice."**

**Azumi tilted her head, frowning? Did this boy not have a last name?**

**"****Do you have a last name?"**

**Maurice glared. "You wouldn't want to know it." **

**Azumi smiled. "It's either Malfoy or Riddle. I met Scorpius already, so you're not Malfoy. Maurice Riddle. Has a lovely ring to it."**

**The train started to move.**

**Maurice's eyes hardened as Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley burst into the compartment without knocking. Rose's hair was rosy red, and her blue eyes were sort of dull and unexcited. Albus, however, had messy black hair and very dark green eyes tingling with excitement.**

**Azumi frowned. "Why are you humans always barging into rooms without knocking?"**

**All three turned to look at her weirdly. "Back on Gemini, people had to knock on doors before entering rooms. Even empty ones." **

**Rose had the fastest reaction. "Princess… Azumi Gemini?" **

**Azumi was confused. The human girl… knows her name? Oh, wait. She was a princess. Of course they knew her.**

**"****Wh-what are you doing here?" Albus stuttered. **

**Azumi's eyes darkened and she hung her head. "My twin has been kidnapped. He was sent to Earth in an ice coffin."**

**Albus visibly relaxed. "Oh. I thought you were going to punish humankind or something."**

**"****Um, 'scuse me, can I sit here?" Azumi looked into the stranger's eyes. They were stormy and grey not much unlike his fathers.**

**Azumi shook her head. Human's tendency to not knock was causing her headaches. "You can sit, Scorpius. Just please knock next time."**

**When they had all settled down, Azumi held out her purple butterfly staff and gave it a little wave. Cups of tea appeared in front of them, and floated down into their awaiting hands.**

**"****Now," Azumi started, staring at each of them in the eye. "Can I trust you won't spill on the others about me looking for the kidnapper of my brother?"**

**Rose set down her cup. "Can you show us the memory? I'll be looking for clues in there."**

**Azumi stared at her carefully. She knew how to perform the Obliviation spell, and she would leave as soon as Hogwarts knew and continue her investigation in secret.**

**"****Ok."**

**_"_****_And now, I coronate Azumi and Azuki Princess and Prince!"_**

**_Then, a fire started. People started screaming as black mist fogged up the place. The buildings swayed and collapsed. _**

**_In the process, the oncoming crowd separated the twins. To Azumi, this process seemed more of a plan. She glared up at the crystallite purple noon sky. An electricity filled cloud billowed around a figure Azumi couldn't make out towards a fallen Azuki. _**

**_"_****AZUKI!****_" The purple haired girl screamed, trying desperately to get to her brother before the villain took him. _**

**_She dashed through the crowd and ran into the meadow of oversized flowers and high grass where the Azuki lay. The figure was obscured by smoke, and as Azumi ran, Azuki awoke._**

**_"_****_Run! Azumi, take this with you! Find somewhere safe to keep it, and get back to the palace! Don't risk the kingdom for me!"_**

**_Azumi stopped as a jeweled box came flying towards her. _**

_**"**__**Run, Azumi, RUN! Don't look back!" He flicked a dark blue lightning bolt at her, and it made her jump up into the air and fly back to the palace. **_

_**Another spirit followed her into the castle, which was the only object that wasn't destructed. Azumi skidded across the floor, and then decided to take her flying abilities to the best use. She flew around, chased by the angry cloud figure. The last thing she remembered before passing out in the throne room was a pair of eyes. One red, the other blue. **_

**The memory faded to black. Rose looked totally shocked at the memory. "My brother got kidnapped onto Earth, from the Seer's knowledge, and I had to find him."**

**Rose looked thoughtful. Maurice interrupted, who was silent during the whole conversation. "I'm pretty sure it was a woman. Look at the eyes. The shape was feminine."**

**Azumi nodded. "But the coloration… It was dizzying." **

**_Snore…._**

**"****Speaking of dizzying… I think Scorpius is asleep!"**

**Albus raised his eyebrows. "I think it was a silver one and a gold one, something like that." Azumi frowned. "It was black and white." Supplied Rose, and Maurice frowned as well. "I thought it was red and blue." Azumi and Maurice both said at the same time. **

**"****If the coloration affects the person, then that might mean the witch appears differently to everyone as well!"**

**Azumi held out a hand. "I have a list of suspects."**

**1.****Princess Halle**

**2.****Sir Francis**

**3.****Maid Layla**

**4.****Countess Cadenza**

**5.****Queen Eris**

**6.****Cloud spirit Lilith**

**7.****Soul Eaters**

**Maurice scanned the list. "Maid?" Sarcasm was clear in his voice, but as usual, ****_somebody _****missed it. She was from another planet, and wasn't familiar to humans.**

**Azumi nodded. "She was the only one with the confusing eyes, but her eyes were the same color. She does like to change her eye color around, though."**

**"****Right. Sir Francis is out, though, because it's a he, right?" Albus said, crossing out (mentally) the man.**

**"****So that leaves Countess Cadenza, Princess Halle, Queen Eris, Lilith and the Soul Eater." Rose concluded.**

**Maurice, however, frowned. "Wait…Isn't there a Professor Cadenza? And also Eris?"**

**Azumi sighed. "Too many suspects! I even have another one for the apprentices!"**

**Maurice hissed in frustration. "All we could do now is wait for them to make the first move."**

**Azumi sighed. "If I actually thought to get that cloud's MTI, I would've gotten an easier grip!"**

**Rose and Albus (and not to mention, Riddle), stared at her wonderingly. "Oh! I forgot you guys were humans. It stands for Magic Type Identification. There's Zodiac, Elemental, and Yin Yang. I use all three, like most Geminians do."**

**The eleven year old children chatted happily after that, about the Muggle world, the constellations, and Gemini before the attack.**

_**Oh, Azuki, **_**Azumi sighed, **_**if life was always like this… I could live forever.**_

**When the children got to the boats, it was already nightfall. Scorpius was awakened by a not-so-kind shove from Maurice, meaning he got pushed off his seat. **

**The giant Hagrid, who welcomed Albus, Rose and Azumi happily, called the children. When he saw Scorpius and Maurice though, he frowned. "Yer the Riddle boy and the Malfoy?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. **

**Azumi pulled on his arm. "There's no need to be so hostile. You're quite scary like that."**

**Azumi saw no need to flatter people, but she thought it was the truth. Hagrid just sighed. "I'm a bit prejudiced against Malfoys an' Riddles so please jus' behave this year, okay?"**

**Scorpius nodded while Maurice just glared, but passed through anyway.**

**The Hall was amazing. "Oh, my! I have to admit, the architecture here is way better than on Gemini!"**

**Rose blushed for no particular reason. "Oh, if I were on a date, though, I'd definitely go on Gemini. The sky, the landscape…" Rose sighed, love-struck. Maurice, however, muttered angrily under his breath. "I hate dating."**

**Rose gasped. "But why? Isn't it fun to-"?**

**Azumi could tell Maurice was getting more impatient as he explained the whole "dating" thing. "Wait… What is dating?" Azumi asked, confused.**

**Maurice looked at her started speaking first. "It's when you fall in love with someone and they become your weakness enemies can target when trying to hurt you."**

**Rose stopped him before he could say more. "It's when you fall in love with someone and you go and hang out with them in a really nice place."**

**They both stared at her, awaiting her reaction. "B-but I never loved anybody other than my brother."**

**Maurice sighed with relief while Rose gasped in shock. But before any of them could yell any more, the sorting started.**

**When Azumi was called up, she was trembling. If the student body realized she wasn't here for the education, rather to track down some random person they may have loved, they probably shun her for who she is. **

**_Aahhh. Gemini, isn't it? Well, I've waited for so long to Sort somebody like you. In search of a twin ruler, but also here for education, correct?_**

**Azumi ****_was _****here for education ****_and _****her brother. She was just terrified to see if the two professors had loved one or not. **

**She took a peek now. Countess Cadenza had flowing long red hair that looked orange in the light of the candles. She had high cheekbones and a pale face. Her cold green eyes scanned the audience, as if daring them to contradict her. **

**Eris was a different story. Her eyes were a sharp, reddish color and here face was a strange tan. She had an average figure and short, athlete's-girl's black hair. Azumi could tell they both wore contact lenses to protect against the light, because their real eye color is too sensitive to light.**

**Azumi's eyes darted to the front of the Hall, where Maurice was staring at her intently. **

**_Well, I never. The house is… GRYFFINDOR!  
_****Azumi jumped off the stool and took the Hat off and headed to the cheering and waving table of scarlet and gold.**

**She smiled and waved to a slightly nervous Maurice and Scorpius.**

**When Scorpius was called, she clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut in hope. ****_Oh please, oh please, let him be in…._**

**"****GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Azumi frowned when nobody was cheering. She yelled: "Why are humans so impolite, anyway?" to the silent crowd. The Gryffindors were the first to back her up. They clapped and gave a quieter cheer from hers, but at least they were cheering, right?**

**Maurice sat down next to her, head down. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know," he muttered, "you could've let them keep it up like that."**

**Azumi patted his head. "Friends don't let friends get-uh… How do say it?"**

**Maurice smiled. "You still have a lot to learn about human nature…"**

**A few sorting skits had been cast, and when Albus got on, Azumi saw he was literally sweating when he got on the stool. **

**A few moments later, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and gave a little chuckle at the end. **

**Rose had jumped up eagerly and jammed the hat onto her head happily. "Put me in Gryffindor already."**

**The hat laughed again. "Quiet a demanding girl. "GRYFFINDOR!"**

**As the friends sat down, Azumi noticed a boy with very visible freckles and dark hair sit himself down opposite them. **

**"****Hi." He said, blue eyes shining. "I'm Collin. Collin Longbottom. I know who you are, Gemini, Weasley, Potter, Malfoy, and um…"**

**"****Riddle," Maurice snapped, knowing his father's love for killing.**

**"****What's with the human prejudices? We're from the same planet, aren't we?"**

**Collin nodded. "I get it. I just didn't recognize you… Never mind."**

**A new boy joined the conversation. "Hey, I'm Marcus McLaggen." He wiggled his eyebrows at Azumi. "See, girl, Gem- you don't mind if I call you that, do you? – Some people come from good families and others don't. You're hanging around the bad type, so-"**

**"****How about you shut your stupid mouth and leave? I don't appreciate having to fry off a face during the first day of school." To prove her point, Azumi held a purple butterfly staff with twists of purple energy coming off it.**

**McLaggen looked miffed, but took the girl's advice and left before the Gemini twin could fry off his eyebrows. **

**Collin looked especially interested. "You're from Gemini, a Princess, you're looking for your brother and you have a staff, not a wand." He whispered to her. **

**They quickly explained the situation to Collin. "And if I'm correct, then one of the professors is a murderer. The other should be a kidnapper." Maurice said. "One of them must have made a big show of killing some important person as a distraction-"**

**"****And the other one made for the real prey- which in this case, is your brother."**

**Azumi nodded. "It's quite suspicious, really, how they knew their way around the castle when chasing me."**

**"****It could be a Soul Eater. I know that there was a Soul Eater army attack during the last month, and the leader kept demanding for a princess. But the Soul Eater's face was covered in smoke and clouds- they only saw a figure covered in black and had these really weird eyes- they appeared different to everyone, but the Department of Magical Creatures say that only Geminians and some really special people can see the real eyes, which is suspected to be red and blue."**

**"****Me and Maurice saw it like that. He's the "special person," and I'm the Geminian. But the question is whom did the Soul Eater take for of? Cadenza? Eris? Halle? Who was the Soul Eater?"**

**When they all looked up in confusion, Azumi explained. "Soul Eaters have a human form they turn to as well. If one of the professors is a Soul Eater, then-"**

**She was cut off as a loud bang echoed in the middle of the hall.**

**"****Sorry I'm late." Said the hooded figure. She lowered her hood, revealing cat-like red eyes and a midnight gown. Her hair shone like the feathers of her raven, which she was petting.**

**"****My sincere apologies."**

**That night, when all the girls were still sleeping, Azumi transformed from her human form to her Gemini form. She had a purple skirt on, and a puffy purple material covered her chest as a white shirt with ribbon-like ends stopped at her waist. Ribbons secured the dress by wrapping around her shoulders twice, and her puff sleeves left on her forearm, leaving a glove that ended at her fingertips. She held her butterfly staff in one hand, and the magic Zodiac box in the other. **

**If all the 12 Zodiacs were out there, she had to collect them. By the end of her Hogwarts education. They were nearly impossible to find on Earth, and the last queen had taken 12 years to find them all. That was nearly twice the amount of time at Hogwarts, so Azumi decided to start now. She climbed to the window of the dorm and stepped off the ledge, arms outstretched. **

**She fell only for a heartbeat, for then, she worked her ability to fly and zoomed off and away. **

**She flew over the landscape, hoping for some wind or some fire or even the lake-but nothing. **

**When the sun rose, she was forced to return to the castle. She flew in through the front doors, because she had transformed back into her Gryffindor robes before the sunrise.**

**Maurice and Rose were sitting at the table, arguing again. It was clear to Azumi that they wouldn't be getting together- even though they appear to hate each other now. People normally go into hate mode when crushing on somebody, but this time, it was real.**

**"****For the last time, Maurice- why do you hate dating so much!?"**

**"****Maybe it's because I'm the Dark Lord's son!?"**

**"****That doesn't mean you weren't built for dating!"**

**"****Yes it does! Even though I hate my father, it doesn't mean I don't share the same view as he does on girls and kissing!"**

**"****Well you were born, weren't you?"**

**"****He needed offspring!"**

**"****Then he must have loved Lestrange!"**

**"****She did to him! Not the other way around!"**

**"****But-"!**

**Azumi patted Rose's head. "It's our first day of school, Rose. Let's try not to argue very much. Please?"**

**Rose sighed. "I still don't get it, though."**

**Azumi smiled. "At a time like this, do you think ****_I _****would have time for dating? 12 Zodiac Crystals, 12 years. 12 Zodiacs, 7 years. I can't afford to lose more time worrying about dating." **

**Maurice smiled triumphantly. "See?" He leaned back in his chair. "Exactly what this means."**

**"****Ahem."**

**A voice startled them all out of their conversation. Princess- or rather- Professor Halle stood behind them, her eyes warm.**

**"****I'm in charge of the Gryffindor House this year- here's your schedule. And Azumi- your brother's kidnapper- I've found something. I think it's a Soul Eater, but this time, the QUEEN of all Soul Eaters. I believe it's a ransom- she wants-"**

**Azumi nodded. "I know already, Halle. Thank you."**

**Halle nodded and left, smiling happily down at other students. **

**Albus and Collin walked over. "Well… Wasn't that strange…"**

**Azumi frowned. "Halle knew about the attack… but ****_how? _****Halle has never touched things from a human world before, and if she did, she would ask some slave to do it for her. But she doesn't even have a slave now… Is she possessed?"**

**"****Wait… Soul Eaters can possess people?" Scorpius asked, confused.**

**"****If they want to," Azumi said grimly, "Which I think is definitely the case."**


	2. Love-struck

**Chapter 2**

I will answer review questions you ask in the next chapter. Please do NOT PM me. Thank you.

**_The Polyjuice Potion can be used for….._**

**It was nearly time for dinner. Azumi had spent a week at Hogwarts.**

**Azumi's quill scratched on her page. Why humans wrote anything at all was a mystery. The Gemini twins always remembered everything they were taught, meaning they didn't need to write anything. **

**She sighed and tried to write down everything the teacher was saying, but Professor Slughorn always veered off into these strange side conversations about his 'Slug Club.'**

**He'd invited Azumi, Rose and Albus to it, and when Azumi asked about the other two, he frowned and said 'No' way too quickly. **

**Azumi raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir, but can we go back to the Polyjuice Potion? I can remember everything you just said, and I'd rather not, because of the exams…"**

**A girl on her right snorted. "Yeah, so repeat it."**

**"****The Polyjuice Potion can be used to- Yes, McLaggen? About the Slug Club? Of course. Meetings will be every month at my office, on Friday. Slug Club will also have dances that you can participate in and you can bring your friends-"**

**Azumi repeated everything Slughorn had said during the past hour. The girl looked shocked, but turned back to the front when Slughorn cleared his throat awkwardly and started speaking again.**

**Maurice slipped her a note on her desk. On it, written in neat, bold handwriting:**

**_I thought he was going to drone on about it forever- thanks for the interruption! _**

**Azumi smiled to herself. She could always count on him to make her feel better.**

**_I didn't really mean to…I just remember everything I hear. It's disturbing to have that much nonsense in my head while studying._**

**Maurice nodded in understanding. When the bell rang, the Gemini Twin zoomed out of her seat before Slughorn could tell her about the interruption.**

**She caught up with Maurice, and they giggled and laughed at Slughorn's expression. **

**"****Hey there! Albus! Collin!"**

**As the pair sat down next to Rose at their usual spot, they spotted an unusually moody Albus. **

**"****I'm dead." He said sadly, slumping down on the table. "It's my first week here, and I have a crush already!"**

**Rose cheered before Maurice could let out a sound. "That's absolutely ****_wonderful._**** Isn't it, Maurice?"**

**Maurice shrugged, clearly uninterested. "For him, maybe."**

**Albus looked up, even moodier. "Are you purposely devastating me!? This is ****_terrible_****!"**

**"****Why?" Collin asked, now digging into a pile of chicken wings. "It doesn't seem so bad to me."**

**"****It's terrible!" Albus pulled at his hair.**

**Azumi, who was silent during the whole "it's terrible" Albus scenario, spoke. "Uh… Maybe we should stop asking and let him talk?"**

**"****Oh yeah, and let him yell 'It's Terrible!' again. How's that on talking?" Maurice snorted.**

**"****Um… That's not really talking, though…" Azumi frowned, trying to decipher his sarcasm. Maurice sighed and pushed his head onto the table. "Gosh…"**

**"****When I tried to talk to her, she just said: "Mr. Potter, are you feeling ok?" And walked off! And shook her head, saying I was mad!"**

**Albus shook his head. "Mad! Can you believe it? Mad!"**

**"****Right… But Albus, you realize that you ****_are _****acting quite mad now…"**

**Albus suddenly jumped like he received an electric shock. "There she is! There…" He pointed to Cadenza, who was stalking along the Hufflepuff table with her eyes trained on the students.**

**"****Uh…" Azumi's eye twitched uncomfortably. "That's…Countess Cadenza Clément you're talking about. ****_Countess._**** Not some average fan girl of yours. I mean it."**

**Albus was still sitting, love-struck. "Oh, no."**

**Azumi and Maurice hit their heads on the table.**

**"****Now, who can tell me what the Mandrake is used for?" Cadenza's dark orange hair billowed as she stalked around the greenhouse.**

**Albus wasn't doing anything- just staring at her, and not saying a word. Sometimes Albus was REALLY thick. Cadenza was obviously ****_not interested!_**

**Azumi sighed. Albus just had the tendency to fall in and out of love really quickly. He fell for a Slytherin girl named Crystal a few days back, then in Halle, and now in Cadenza.**

**"****Mandrakes can be used to restore life into people who have been petrified." Rose supplied helpfully, but Cadenza wasn't interested in her.**

**"****Potter?"**

**Albus jumped. "W-what?"**

**Cadenza frowned down at him sharply. "Minus ten points from Gryffindor. Pay attention in class."**

**Albus' shoulders sagged. **

**Class ended sooner than expected. When they walked to Potions, Slughorn pulled Albus away from them. **

**Albus trudged back, looking downfallen. "Um… Are you okay? Albus?"**

**But he just sat himself down at the back of the classroom and wrote notes the entire class. Maurice smirked next to Azumi.**

**"****Eh? What for?"**

**Maurice smirked again. He slipped the unsuspecting Princess a note from under his hands.**

_Notice he keeps on the topic of the Draught of Living Dead this time._

**Azumi smiled. Of course he did. **

**_You noticed?_**

**_Why wouldn't I?_**

**_Unlike you, I need to take notes._**

**_Why do humans take notes, anyway?_**

**_..._**

**_No idea. We don't remember everything someone says._**

**Azumi giggled silently. Just then, Slughorn turned to the class. "Well, Azumi, m'dear, what do you need to make the Draught?"**

**Azumi rattled off the complete list of steps and ingredients in the correct order.**

**"****Good God, Azumi, dear, where did you get that ****_brain _****of yours?"**

**Azumi was confused. The brain was always in the head, right?**

**"****Well, anyway. Class dismissed."**

**As they headed off to lunch, Rose suddenly jumped. "Goodness! I forgot!" She dug through her bag. "I've got to go get Corvin!" Then she jumped up and ran off.**

**"****Humans and their crushes…" Azumi sighed unhappily. "They've got such a good life ahead… Why wait for love?"**

**Maurice shrugged. "Don't look at me! I hate the idea of it too."**

**Azumi sighed and sat down. She pressed her hands over her temples and pulled and rubbed her hair like she always did when she was frustrated. "Argh! I have 12 Zodiac Crystals to find in 7 years, one murderer, a whole army of Soul Eaters, and the reconstruction of Gemini to watch over!" **

**Maurice and Collin patted her back. "Don't worry too much about it. You'll find the Zodiacs. And I'm sure the murderer and army didn't cover up ALL their tracks. The construction of Gemini should also be fine." Collin said.**

**Maurice nodded. "Focus on the ransom first."**

**Azumi sighed. "You're right." She clenched her fist. "The ransom is the key to the rest."**


	3. Gemini Magic

**Chapter 3**

**Geminian Magic**

**Weekend at last. Azumi jumped up to the window of the girl's dorm and watched the wind sway the willow trees. **

**It was noon. Most of the people had gone to lunch, but Azumi had stayed to watch dandelion seeds lose themselves in the wind. She hopped off the window ledge and floated to the ground carefully. She sat by the Black Lake, blowing away dandelion fuzz from their plants. She'd changed out of her robes and into her ****STAR ****sweater and blue jeans again. The sun shone down on the Gemini twin, missing her brother, Azuki. Azuki had looked not so different from her, making the very close twins.**

**She closed her eyes, lay down, and imagined him. **

**His gray-purple hair was cut short and choppy, kind of like Maurice's. He had eyes made of azures, and his skin was as pale as the moon. The only difference between them was his eyes- they were pale and blue. He would be wearing a purple T-shirt with the word "ZODIAC" on it, as always, and black jeans and blue sneakers.**

**"****Out of all the cheesiest places, I never expected to find you here."**

**Azumi opened her eyes. She saw an upside-down Maurice staring down at her, smirking again. **

**"****Ooh! Is ****_that _****Princess Gemini? She's so pretty!" Azumi had no idea who said what, but she still blushed and stood to face a new girl and the rest of her friends. **

**The girl had short, auburn hair made into a pixie cut and tawny, owl-like eyes.**

**"****Hi! My name's Mia, Mia Longbottom, I just got here with Collin, and he explained everything, and I'm just like "What?!" and he's like "Yup!" and I ran around looking for you until I found your friends Maurice and got here! Get me?" Mia spoke without hesitation. **

**"****Um… I guess?" Azumi smiled in a strange way, like the kind where you don't understand, but you have to be kind to the person. Like, awkwardly. **

**Then the impact hit.**

**"****Wait a second… Collin? ****_You told her everything?_****"**

**Collin looked down but nodded sheepishly. "She was bugging me on where I've been all this time and I- well, she's sorta hard to lose on a mystery case…"**

**Mia made detective search miming. It didn't seem "helpful," as Maurice put it, but still, Azumi needed as much people on her side as possible. **

**"****Let's form a group!" Mia suggested excitedly when they were heading back to the castle. "A constellation name for each of us. Zodiac Seven!"**

**Mia pointed to Rose. "Obviously Virgo, I'm Sagittarius, Collin's Pisces, Scorpius- Scorpio, obviously- Maurice, hm…Leo, Albus is totally Taurus, and of course, Azumi, you're Gemini."**

**Azumi smiled. "I work best with fire, even though I'm a wind spirit."**

**The group laughed happily and heartily.**

**"****I'm going to have to teach you some basic Geminian magic to help me track that kidnapper."**

**Azumi was dressed in her Gemini form again. "The key to discovering your true element is to relate to your own personality."**

**As she walked up and down the Room of Requirement, the other six were in a line, looking and listening intently. **

**Azumi levitated her staff and held out her hands. She held the left hand cupped under, and she curled her had and fingers to make a side 'Come' motion. A purple flame erupted in her hands, and changed to different colors.**

**It extinguished when one hand cupped over the other and water gushed from it. It froze into an icy waterfall. It cracked, and inside was a white lotus. The petals were whipped into nothingness and golden sand-like wind swirled around it.**

**Azumi closed her hand over her staff again. **

**"****So. The most basic and easiest kind, earth magic."**

**She commanded the six to use their wands to tap the little mound of earth she summoned in front of them.**

**When Mia tapped the mound, it raised itself from the ground and turned into a woman about the size of a soccer ball. She walked around for a minute, before collapsing into a pile of dirt again. Mia's element was earth.**

**The second task, Azumi used a piece of ice, and asked them to turn it into water. The tiny grape-sized ice piece held little water, but Azumi asked for two quarts. Rose transformed the place into a swimming pool.**

**When the wind test started, Azumi had them push a pile of sand around. Collin and Scorpius got a full sand storm in their faces.**

**Maurice, as it turned out, was a fire spirit.**

**"****You have to learn how to tame your abilities, and try to keep them under your full control- otherwise, if you get angry or feel some other strong emotion, they will activate in maximum condition."**

**Azumi pointed her staff at an empty screen.**

**"****The last Geminian Princess, Mika, caused Hurricane Sandy because she thought that some farmers were slacking off on their jobs. She forced the devastation on Earth, having realized too late that she created a hurricane. It had to land on some planet, and it was Earth."**

**The six identified Zodiacs nodded once and left the room.**

**Princess Halle was worried. Gemini had once been a beautiful planet, and now it was in shambles. Whoever had attack the Geminis on the day of their coronation must have been someone who knew the planet well. She sat in her office, and decided to write a letter to Aisha, her trustworthy sister.**

**_Dearest Aisha,_**

**_I have grave news for you. The Gemini twin has arrived at Hogwarts. She has learned the secrets of the Soul Eaters- I may have to tell her soon. _**

**_Aisha, this is a dangerous game. You say I have to lure the Soul Eaters into Hogwarts, but I know that they don't trust me. I have had them track traces of other Soul Eaters, detecting how long until they reach here. _**

**_I need backup. If Azumi finds out… She will be in even graver danger than ever before._**

**_Also, Cadenza wishes you well. So does Eris._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Halle Cavastro Hail _******

**Halle sealed the letter with her black manicured fingers. She desperately hoped… But this time, maybe hope wasn't enough.**

**"****Azumi, dear." Azumi was stopped in the hallway a few weeks later from the Gemini Magic Fiasco. "I need to speak with you."**

**Halle led her down the hallway, an arm around the Geminian's shoulders.**

**When they reached her office, Halle sat down at her desk.**

**"****Azumi." She started simply. "What did you find out?"**

**Azumi frowned. Can she trust Halle? But that would be asking if she can trust Aisha, one of her best friends older than her. She had to.**

**"****I've been teaching my friends Gemini Magic, and I know that there are Soul Eaters in the school."**

**Halle nodded. "Smart girl," she said, smiling, "There are indeed Soul Eaters within the school gates- I think I know what you want me to do."**

**Azumi nodded. "I suspect Cadenza and Eris, but I don't know how to tail them. Can you please help me soy on them?"**

**Halle sighed. "I will try my best. Now, get to class before that bell rings and Slughorn gives you and extra night of Slug Club."**

**They both laughed at the joke, but Azumi noticed that Halle's voice was slightly strained.**

**That night, Halle received another letter:**

**_My dear Sister,_**

**_I know what I am doing. Trust me. And if the twin has arrived, the Soul Eaters will all close in on her at different places. You are barely twenty, Halle. You have done all I have asked you of, and that is enough for now. But remember- you must do everything the Princess requests of you to do with the Zodiacs- she will not trust you otherwise._**

**_Have faith, Sister, and try to see in some light._**

**_Fondly,_**

**_Aisha Livia Hail_**

**Halle sighed. Starting another letter seemed risky now, but she did anyways.**

**_Dear Aisha,_**

**_I see your handwriting is messy as always. But not a laugh out of either of us. The Princess requested of me today to spy on her suspects: Cadenza and Eris. _**

**_Do not think I am incapable of doing this myself, Aisha. I'll make myself useful, as usual._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Halle Cavastro Hail_**

**Just another few days. Just another few days. **

_**Please stay out for another few days.**_

**Azumi was in danger. She was in terrible danger. And she knew it.**


	4. Underground Library

**Chapter 4**

**Azumi and Maurice wandered around the library, trying to find something to distract her- in this case, books. **

**She walked around, talking numerous books off the shelves and then putting them back again. **

**She finally found something that sparked her interest. She pulled it halfway off the shelf when the wall opposite the bookshelf creaked open.**

**It was lined with torches, and there was a staircase that ended in the dark. Maurice glared down it, trying to see what was inside it.**

**Azumi lighted her staff and the two stepped on the first staircase. It crumbled under their feet, but it held under their weight.**

**The two walked down the staircase, Azumi in her Gemini form.**

**When they reached the end of the staircase, they found a large crevice. **

**The crevice was a few meters wide, and 20 meters deep. "We're under the school," Maurice realized, "There's got to be this secret room down there that we don't know about."**

**Azumi pinched a bit of purple dust from her pouch and blew it over the bridge. A little ice rainbow remained temporarily as the two children skidded over.**

**The ice cracked under Azumi's feet, but the skidding went too fast for them to actually fall into a crevice.**

**Azumi abandoned her staff light and went for flame. She held up her hands and light blue fire flickered in her hands. She held up her hand, palm down, and shone the light in the crevice under the ice bridge. What she saw shocked her.**

**Millions of bones and skulls littered on the edges, some holding on for dear life, and others frozen or draped in place. The bottom of the crevice had sharp stone spikes that had skulls and rotting human bodies spiked on them.**

**"****Ew." Maurice wrinkled his nose at the gruesome scene. "Let's get out of here." He stood up and stepped away from the edge. **

**Azumi frowned wonderingly. Who would do such a thing?**

**She stood up and followed Maurice to the other end, where there was another crevice. This time, there was no bridge.**

**Prince Azuki was frozen. Literally. The boy co-ruler of Gemini was stuck inside an ice coffin, similar to one that his mother had been sealed in at her funeral. **

**He longed to see the light of day even though the coffin was transparent, he could not get his eyes open. He had been unconscious when sealed in, and so he could not move more than a boulder can.**

**High heels clicked to his pedestal where he was being held. Evil laughter reached his ears as he gritted his teeth.**

**"****Prince Azuki… My, how handsome you seem. Your sister is out on Earth, looking for the 12 Zodiacs. **

**Azuki's breathing hitched. If it could. The box he had thrown his sister the last day was to collect the 12 Zodiacs in time for the day of Chaos. Chaos would request the Zodiac Box, and if not handed in, the entire alien planetary race would be wiped out in chaos, which means Chaos will release all, um, chaos on the magical universe.**

**The eleven and a half year old Prince knew that he had to get to his twin, so she can hand in the Box on time, but still get the Box to the Soul Eater as well. He knew it was selfish, but it was the best for his planet. Gemini was named for a reason. One ruler would throw the place into utter social chaos.**

**The Gemini twins had a special way of communicating. It was- you guessed it- telepathy. If he could give her enough clues to get to the finish line before the Soul Eaters, then he and the magic dimension would be saved by Chaos.**

**He could only hope it worked.**

**_Under the light of day_**

**_The shade of night_**

**_12 Zodiacs were made_**

**_To shine on Earth bright_**

**Azumi stopped. "Maurice, did you here that?" She asked nervously. **

**Maurice turned. "Hear what? Azumi, are you okay?"  
Azumi breathed deeply. "No, it's okay. I think my brother's trying to reach me. We have twin telepathy."**

**Maurice narrowed his eyes. "What did he say? Anything that could help?"**

**Azumi closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. **

**_"_****_Under the light of day_**

**_The shade of night_**

**_12 Zodiacs were made_**

**_To shine on Earth bright."_**

**Maurice sighed. "We have enough things to worry about now. Let's get to the end of this strange place and we'll be off and back to the dorm room. Okay?"**

**Azumi nodded. "Lead the way."**

**Halle was worried. Again.**

**One minute, she could sense the Gemini, and the next, nothing. It was like the girl had vanished into thin air. **

**The woman paced in her studies, flicking her polished black staff over objects, turning them over or simply ripping them to shreds.**

**"****Stressful day, sister?"**

**Halle spun, her black hair flying, aiming her half-moon staff at the unknown person. The person threw off her cloak and revealed Aisha, the pixie-haired older look-alike of Halle.**

**"****Aisha! What are you doing here?"**

**Aisha hugged her younger sister. "The Gemini Prince is now conscious. He contacted his sister with this."  
She held out a piece of paper with writing gracing it.**

**_Under the light of day_**

**_The shade of night_**

**_12 Zodiacs were made_**

**_To shine on Earth bright_**

**Halle read the poem and paled. "This- this means that she will know that the Dance of Death is due-"**

**Aisha nodded. "The Dance is due when she has found two crystals. She will do it, most likely by the end of the year. If she does not do it by then, she and her brother will die."**

**Halle's breath tightened. The death of Gemini. Unimaginable.**

**"****Ew!"**

**Azumi frowned down on the skull sadly, thinking on how it was like to be stepped on.**

**"****Hey, Azumi, I think I found a doorway!"**

**Azumi jumped out of her reverie and started toward Maurice.**

**The double doors were made of dark mahogany, and had a hooded figure carved on the top.**

**It gave a creepy feel, but Azumi felt drawn into the library.**

**She and Maurice pulled open the doors and entered the darkness.**

**The first thing she noticed was she couldn't light her hands.**

**They were alone and in the dark. **

**She placed her hand across to the wall, guiding it across the wall.**

**The wall felt lumped into different dips and curves. It wasn't until she was able to feel inside the wall and felt paper she realized it was a library. A large library.**

**_Krass!_**

**Azumi spun around, with Maurice at her back.**

**A wisp of black smoke floated into their very poor line of sight.**

**"****There! I can see it! The eyes!" Maurice yelled suddenly. Azumi's powers flicked back on as she felt the adrenaline of the chase. She flashed fire at the ceiling and the chandelier lights flickered on. It was a mansion-like library, with cobwebs and different floors.**

**"****Follow it!"**

**The pair ran after the cloud spirit that zoomed left to the nearest shelf. **

**Azumi activated her flying and passed it to Maurice. They levitated and zipped across the marble floor, feet never coming in contact with the ground.**

**_Krrrr….._**

**The creature made an angry noise and shot an energy beam at them. It hit a bookshelf behind them as Maurice deflected it away.**

**Cloud Villain cranked its cloud-flying into high speed and tried with more spells. **

**Most of them were deflected by Maurice's wand maneuvers, some were dodged and others were made on bookshelves on purpose to topple the pair of flyers.**

**Azumi tried her own spell.**

**She used her staff to shoot a Tailing Fireball (the kind that chases after you no matter where you go) and she lifted herself and Maurice up from the chase to find a place to ambush the Cloud Villain.**

**However, Maurice's flying spell wore off suddenly, and he dropped into the mess of flaming bookshelves and Cloud minions the Villain dropped off.**

**Azumi immediately made after him and dropped into the mess herself. She chased after a bunch of Cloud minions that tossed Maurice from bookshelf to the other. They caught him by his arms or legs, and they pulled on his ears and fingers.**

**Azumi flew around, playing something like what humans called Piggy in the Middle. She flew around from one end to the next, and tried to stop the crazy minions from playing any longer. She resorted to shooting them with fire, and as the numbers dwindled, Cloud Villain shot upgrade spells and some more minions.**

**In mid-toss, Azumi flicked her staff and sent the minion flying away. She replaced that minion and steadied Maurice as he landed.**

**"****Whoa. Thanks." He gasped, his head spinning. The Cloud growled, and sent ****_more _****minions to catch them.**

**Azumi re-cast the flying spell on him and they shot through the double doors, intent on getting out of the wretched room as soon as possible.**

**They floated out and dodged away from the stalactites and hoppers and zipped over the bridge.**

**Azumi ran up the stairs by two, hoping that the minions wouldn't follow them here.**

**Maurice followed soon after and Azumi found the book she'd misplaced. She stuffed it back into its correct shelf and the door slid shut, and materialized into the stone wall again.**

**Maurice was in a really bad mood. A girl had touched him-****_steadied his footing_****- and he was thrown around weakly on clouds. **

**He headed back to the boy's dorm, abandoning Azumi to study the underground library again. Or so he thought.**

**He climbed the staircase, and slammed the door behind him in frustration.**

**He had grown too soft for his own liking. His own mother, who was now in league with the stupid Cloud Spirit had tortured him to no end when he was small. He was taught to be tough, endure pain, and to be cold. He had grown too soft in making friends, the teasing and the laughter. **

**Maurice, however, was very loyal. He wouldn't- he couldn't- betray Azumi's trust.**

**Azumi was depending on them.**

**Halle was getting silver hair. **

**Aisha smiled slightly at the thought. All the worrying and pacing made her seem like an old woman. Hiding her staff behind her back, Aisha cast a spell that changed hair color.**

**Halle jumped as her hair fell in her face. It was a dull silvery gray.**

**She turned on Aisha, who, at that moment, said:**

**"****Well, sister, I have said enough, I must get out now. They will become suspicious. Goodbye."**

**Before Halle could do anything rash, Aisha turned into a little purple mockingbird and flapped out the open window and into the setting sun.**

**She could hear Halle sighing and rubbing her forehead in frustration. If only a bird could laugh...**

**Azumi….**

**Azuki…..**

**_I will get you both. And I will finally have my revenge…_**

**On the other side of the Earth, Mount Vesuvius shook in anger.**

A/N: Requests on any other P.O.V.s will be accepted. Leave in review box. Thank you.


	5. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Thanks for all the views and stuff. Do you guys mind if you leave a review or something? I don't beg, but reviews are substantially appreciated.

**"****Princess, I don't think it's a good idea."**

**Azumi looked back at her baby snow leopard at the entrance of the forest. Her name was Luka, and being the hardworking little angel she was, she had spent two entire days out in the wintery cold to look for the mysterious fortune telling creature in the midst of the forest. Her fur had a violet tinge to signify her devotion to the princess.**

**A cawing sound interrupted the peaceful night. An eagle with a dark blue aura flew up to them, also a little child.**

**"****Nero." Luka sniffed slightly at the blue eagle.**

**Nero the eagle flapped his wings, distilling the leopard's fur. "Luka. Same as always, I see." His snobby tone made Azumi burst into a fit of giggles. **

**Nero and Luka looked at her in confusion, then Nero burst into tears of laughter. Luka just stared at them in confusion.**

**Azumi stopped first. "Okay, okay." She took a deep breath and took out her staff. Nero stopped the laughter. **

**"****Someone's heading this way!" He suddenly screeched, causing Azumi to duck into the bushes and the spirits to self-destruct, scattering their essence elsewhere so nobody would find them.**

**They still lived, though.**

**It was a woman. Azumi could tell from the slightly softer crunch it was a woman wearing high heels. **

**"****Princess? Where are you?"**

**_Halle, _****Azumi realized. **

**"****Over here!" Azumi stood up. "Spirits, you can come out now!"**

**Halle walked over to the girl. "I brought someone else as well." She gestured to the figure cloaked in darkness. When the cloaked figure whipped off her cloak, the person was revealed to be Aisha. Azumi was shell-shocked. **

**"****Well?" Aisha spread her arms. "Let's get looking, shall we?"**

**Azumi smiled at Aisha. She could always count on her. **

**Azuki could sense his sister was getting nearer to the first gemstone. Not physically, but in the near future.**

**He was now working on physical motion. Last time he tried, he didn't know how long ago, he could twitch his eyelids. If he could open them, somehow… Maybe when the wretched Soul Eater wasn't around, he could use his Seer powers more effectively with his eyes open. **

**His eyelids twitched again. ****_Grr. I wish my eyes would just OPEN!_**

**His eyes were forced open into a crack. His surroundings were dark, but seeable. **

**There were black snaky vines everywhere. It was like a black vine throne room, with him in the throne. The ****_coffin _****throne. The scene was open air. Literally. They were hundreds of feet above ground, and Azuki was in the highest point. **

**There was black misty spirits drifting around everywhere on the streets. They grunted and groaned (and not to mention moaned) and collapsed into black sand and recollected back again.**

**His mind cleared. He fell into a vision for the first time in two years.**

**_"_****_Princess! Where are you?" Halle yelled. He knew it was Halle from the last visit he'd had with Aisha about three years ago. His vision went to Azumi- his beloved sister. She was jumping and flying over several roots at a time. _**

**_"_****_Krass…Krasss…"_**

**_Azumi stopped and looked around a bush. Azuki was nearly bouncing with excitement. _**

**_"_****_Excuse me…?"_**

**_It was a toad-like creature. But it had purple blisters all over it's body, and unusual yellow cat-eyes. _**

**_"_****_Find first your element,_**

**_Something that suits your needs._**

**_You will need greater commitment_**

**_For one to do such deeds."_**

**_Azumi gasped- probably in shock- and backed away from the creature as it turned into golden dust._**

**_"_****_Luka, Nero!" Azumi shouted, turning away cautiously. "You have done well. You can return to your pendants now."_**

**_Luka the Leopard shrunk and got sucked in her star pendant around her neck. She held out Azuki's._**

**_Azuki sighed with relief. His pendant and Nero had been saved after all._**

**_Nero got sucked in as well. Then, he merged his thoughts with Azumi's: _****It was her. Cadenza. She captured Azuki.**

_**Azuki's vision faded into black.**_

**Rose woke up at 7:00am. **

**"****Rose? Come on, get up!"**

**Azumi was shaking the half-asleep girl.**

**"****Uh…What?"**

**"****Get ready, first class is Transfiguration."**

**Rose leapt up from bed, startling Azumi. Corvin was going to pass her in the halls today, she needed this extra time to get ready. He ****_always _****passed her in the halls in Transfiguration.**

**Corvin was a dream. He had curly brown hair and chocolaty eyes. His skin was a natural pale color, like vanilla with whipped cream. Rose didn't get to chance to give Corvin her flower, sometimes because she couldn't find him. It was already winter, and people were starting to talk about the holidays. Corvin ****_needed _****to have that note.**

**The girls headed down to the common room, and they were met by all the boys- except Albus. **

**Azumi walked to Maurice as soon as she spotted him. Rose sighed. It was so obvious they were meant for each other. But Azumi doesn't understand the value of a One True Love and Maurice wouldn't open up, probably due to his bad heritage.**

**Rose wished it was the case between her and Corvin, where they loved each other but were afraid to say so. Rose's cheeks turned dark red as she kept on thinking…**

**"****Rose! Hello! Luna just shunned her great big butt on you!"**

**Rose snapped out of her daydream. "Wait… Luna just shunned her great big butt on you?" Maurice scratched the back of his head. "What kind of saying is that?"  
Azumi blushed delicately. "Luna is our moon. Every time we wake up, we see a purple sky, because the moon Luna smiles at us. But if she turns her back on us, the sun takes over and keeps us awake. If Luna shunned us, that means we will never wake up from our sleep!"**

**Collin snorted. "But where does the butt come in?" **

**Azumi blushed again. "It's just a saying!"**

**Rose- um, butted- in. "Let's go down. I'm starving!"**

**Rose didn't pass Corvin on the way to breakfast, unfortunately. She asked Mia, but she didn't know either. **

**"****I don't know what to do!" Rose burst out as they walked to Transfiguration. "I can't seem to find Corvin anywhere! He seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth!"**

**Azumi seemed confused. Again. "Does Earth even have a face?"**

**Her question came ignored. Maurice snorted. "Maybe he's off snogging his girlfriend."**

**Rose never considered that he already had a person he crushed on. **

**Azumi didn't get it. Again. "Why is human love so complicated?" She asked Maurice. "I was never interested in finding out."**

**Rose, on the other hand, was pulling her hair out. Literally. **

**"****I'm never gonna win him over!"**

**Collin sighed. "You know, you should really open your eyes and LOOK! He probably has some crush already!" Collin pointed towards the end of the hall. Corvin was walking through the crowd, his blonde hair elegantly untidy. How it was elegant, Rose didn't know- it just seemed right. His emerald eyes were cast down on the girl holding his hand happily and swinging it back and forth. **

**Maurice followed Rose's gaze and his eyes widened with realization. He whistled. "Somebody's heartbroken." **

**Rose was indeed heartbroken. She had been hoping she could give him a card for one day in everyday life, some hints she liked him, and maybe even hold his hand for a day. **

**But he didn't need it. Her friends were right. She needed to open her eyes and look at the truth.**

**Cadenza blew around the city-space in the clouds with Azuki's limp wrist in her hand. The souls in the streets moaned and groaned and reached for the black figure coated in smoke. **

**Cadenza hissed at them, her two-colored eyes shooting daggers and her vampire-like teeth bared. **

**Azuki was unconscious. He was carried in her grasp only by magic, otherwise he'd he hitting roots and spirits all over.**

**Cadenza was going to bring him to a new prison- it was higher in altitude than Necropolis City so he couldn't open his eyes to any light, if he could at all. **

**Azumi should not know of her plans to read the Books of Darkness, but she was sure she'd recognized the Cloud spirit through her vampire teeth.**

**Cadenza made a sudden turn at an intersection, making all the spirits with the right of way hiss and spit. The woman bared her teeth threateningly in return. **

**The outskirts of the city were not pretty. The roots were partly dissolving black sand, and moved where the wind went. She paused on the edge of the floating Necropolis, looking this way and that to find her sense of direction. She stared north for a few minutes, then flew out and blew in the other direction. **

**Cadenza had traveled by air before, but without the ground below her, it was tiring. It also made her weaker and more vulnerable to predators. Not the animal kind, the Auror kind.**

**A few hundred meters away was a big circular mass of land shaped like a skull. **

**Cadenza had been to Death-On-The-Run before, but it wasn't for some important mission. **

**Next to her, the barely floating Azuki seemed worse than before. His face was paler than the island of Death Rock floating above them. Immediately, Cadenza became worried. If Azuki dies, and Azumi finds out, she will stop at nothing to kill the Death/Cloud spirit. **

**That's right, Cadenza is a half-blood spirit. Cloud spirits were lone spirits that billowed out their sunset orange tresses each day and floated in the wind- alone. Death spirits were to be avoided ones with creepy eyes and a black figure with identical features. The only way they could tell each other apart was by how they saw the eye color. Mixed together, Cadenza had the loner personality and the love for death of her mother and father. **

**The two landed down. Cadenza's cloud figure billowed around her. **

**They had landed on the flat, empty ground, with nothing in it but holes. Cadenza dropped Azuki on the ground, letting him crumple. **

**She stared down the series of holes, and used her x-ray vision to check down the holes and to find the center.**

**Finding the destination, she snatched the boy again and floated him up again. **

**She zipped down into the curved tunnel made from graying rock. There was no black cloud here. **

**Explanation: The cities above the clouds always had another layer of black clouds with a dark turbulent sky. **

**Cadenza swerved to avoid mindless, staring ghouls (they were ghouls in Death-On-The-Run), dragging behind the floating Azuki.**

**Cloud Spirit nearly toppled over herself when she realized she was going to fall off the edge of the center. The Center was a 16-meter wide chasm that had one vine-like stand in the middle. In the Center, nothing was able to fly. The magic cast upon it was so complicated that even Cadenza herself couldn't unweave it for her to fly across. **

**She took to building a bridge. She swung Azuki and tossed him over to the other side of the chasm like a feather. She held out her hands diagonally downward and as her smoky figure glided forward, a black cloud bridge appeared under her feet. **

**When she reached the center of the Center, she blasted Azuki with a series of icy debris. Soon, he was as before, encased in a coffin made of ice. **

**Cadenza smirked as she glided across the bridge. "How ironic," she said to herself and Azuki, knowing he could hear her, "Trapped to death in your own element…"**

**Scorpius was doomed. He was sent (after a game of rock, paper, scissors) to go and tell Rose to stop her whining and to move on in life, or just find somebody else to crush on. Of course, Scorpius knew Weasleys had a bad temper, so he had refused. Azumi, however, asked if he was a true Gryffindor (the girl was smarter than she looked), and he was forced to give in.**

**He walked up to her during lunch, where she sat silently.**

**"****Uh… Rose?" **

**Her head snapped toward him, eyes sparkling, then dulled. "Never mind," she said, "I thought you were Corvin."**

**Yes. Rose may be a good, studious girl but she still was a hopeless romantic. **

**"****Rose, just cheer up, will you? It's nearly the holidays, and… um… maybe you could try a new crush…" He let the last sentence linger until he saw the murderous look in her eyes. "Uh, never mind. Bye!"**

**He saw Azumi stare at him quizzically- really? The girl had to be thicker than she looked- as he darted away from the Great Hall and ran toward the Gryffindor Tower. **

**"****Pygmy Puff." He gasped and zoomed up the stairs and to the safety of his bed. He could still hear Rose yelling up behind him: **

**"****I WILL NEVER FORGET CORVIN! EVER!" and "JUST YOU WAIT, MALFOY!" **

**And then, nothing. Scorpius figured Rose must have either broken down in tears or just slammed the door to her dorm. Either way, he was safe.**

**For the time being.**

**Azumi stared at the night sky. "Luka," she began as she looked at her pet leopard, "What's snow?"**


	6. Character ID (Not a Chapter)

**Characters**

**Azumi Gemini**

**Is the co-ruler of Gemini, next to her brother. When her brother was kidnaped, she came to Earth, following the kidnappers instructions to collect a ransom for her brother. She is the owner of the Zodiac Box, which ****_is _****the ransom. She's very naïve and unknowing to the human world, but is very suspicious to people.**

**Azuki Gemini**

**Is the Prince co-ruler of Gemini, and is the twin of Azumi. He is currently encased in a coffin of ice for a ransom. He is also a talented Seer, but he spouts prophecies instead of seeing visions of the future. He is totally clueless when it comes to love- even though he is slightly older than Azumi. **

**Maurice Riddle**

**Is the only offspring of the infamous Tom Riddle Jr., and is the only person at age eleven who isn't afraid of using the Unforgivable Curses. People say he is the most likely wizard to end up joining the Soul Eaters. Azumi is closest person to him. He is a very kind person, but his father's reputation is the only thing that keeps his heart cold.**

**Albus Potter**

**Is the youngest son of Harry Potter. He falls in love extremely easily, he has had three crushes in one week. He is the only person James can avoid punching in their group. He actually has a big crush on Azumi, but doesn't show it.**

**Rose Weasley**

**Is the oldest daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). She has a romantic personality, and is obsessed with romance novels and the actual fun of it. She met Azumi in her first year, and is determined to help her. She has a crush on Corvin, a boy in his second year.**

**Collin Longbottom**

**Is one of the children to Neville Longbottom. He has freckles and is a very energetic and a talented child. He is helping Azumi find the 12 Zodiacs, much to Cadenza's chagrin, who wanted to recruit him. He hates Professor Eris. He **

**Cadenza Clément**

**Is the cold-hearted Soul Eater leader who kidnapped Prince Azuki for the most powerful objects in the world: The 12 Zodiac Crystals. Then she would have all the power in the universe, meaning she would have killed off the species of aliens in the outer universe and made Soul Eaters dominant.**

**Eris Sedona**

**Is the last Death Eater alive not in Azkaban. She has evaded capture using the Memory Charm, making them believe she was just a normal witch who graduated Hogwarts a while ago.**

**Halle Cavastro Hail**

**Is the 19-year old Princess of planet Sagittarius and has a sister named Aisha. She was sent to Hogwarts as a teacher and mentor to Azumi, and was the bait for several Soul Eaters to take. She is also a talented Seer.**

**Aisha Livia Hail**

**Is the 24-year old Queen of Sagittarius. She has a sister called Halle, and is a Memory Keeper. She can remember everything ever documented, said, or done. She is the love interest of many men, and it once included Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy themselves. **

**Corvin Creevey**

**Is the second-year son of Colin Creevey (Not to be confused with ****Collin****). He isn't very energetic, but he's very friendly and focuses on his studies a lot. He is a bit dull when it comes to rules- He follows them and enforces them on other students as well, even ones older than he is.**

**Mia Longbottom**

**Is the energetic 12-year-old friend of Azumi. She is the person closest to Albus- she can get him to quit his stupid crushes. She's outgoing and friendly, and is nearly friends with everyone. She knows the latest news and gossip, but she doesn't gossip about Azumi and their group- she knows how dangerous secrets can be. She never gossips about her other friends either.**

**Luka**

**Is a baby snow leopard contained within Azumi's necklace as a messenger and patronus. She acts as a guide and is an expert on dark spells and creatures. She is a friendly but very serious spirit and often doesn't get sarcasm and jokes.**

**Nero**

**Is the baby eagle contained within Azuki's necklace as a messenger and patronus. He also acts as a guide, and is an expert on amulet charms and tracking spells. He loves making fun of Luka, and is a slightly lazy eagle spirit. As Azumi travels through Earth, he and Luka grow (up) to understand each other.**

**James Potter**

**Is the firstborn son of Harry Potter, named after his grandfather. He was ignored a lot, and was overlooked a lot because Albus looked more like Harry than he did. He is a typical popular school bully, and has a crush on Mia.**

**Unknown Girl Clinging at Corvin's Arm**

**Is the girl Rose is jealous of. Her appearance is not described, but she has a slight tan and long brown hair with a fringe and small green eyes. She is the first person to have a slight tan. Her personality is unknown.**

**Cadence Clement**

**Is the only friend Azuki has during his imprisonment. She is around 10 years old, and she is half human and half Soul Eater. She hates Death, and brings Azuki weekly crystal installments to help his energy develop.**


	7. AN

I am quiet disappointed to find ZERO reviews! Just because I don't beg doesn't mean you stop reviewing! I need advice on how to make this story better! Am I making the characters too unrealistic? Or am I describing something you don't understand? _OR _is this story too _?

Answer the questions please.


	8. Company

**Chapter 6**

**Company**

**_It was a snowy day, and a girl with beautiful curls was thrown out in the streets._**

**_She was to sell matches to the richer people so she can earn money to live. _**

**_Her father often got drunk and beat her and threw her outside in the snow._**

**_She kept offering matches to the rich people, but they ignored her and their children sniffed and jeered at her. The clock in the home next to her struck 12. Her father did not come for her. So she lit up her first match._**

**_She saw a warm fireplace, a marble floor with a Christmas tree at the side. Before she could reach for it, the match burned out, and the image disappeared. The girl took out a second match and lit it up. _**

**_She saw food, water, on a table. Again, she reached out for it, but the match burned out- again. _**

**_She struck a third match, and saw her parents. The girl watched as herself, her mother and father all stood before a Christmas tree, dancing and laughing. _**

**_When the match burned out, the girl struck the fourth one. _**

**_It showed her long-dead grandmother, smiling down at her. Before the match burned out, she said, "Wait! Grandma, take me with you!"_**

**_Her grandmother obliged, and took hold of the girl's hand, taking her away from the world of pain._**

**_The next morning, a few people found a little girl, holding a basket of matches, slumped on the ground. Her face was pale and cold. And she was smiling._**

**_The End_**

**Azumi finished the short story and closed the muggle fairy tale book. "What a strange story." She frowned as the clock in the common room dinged and signaled midnight. **

**It was the beginning of the winter holidays. She and Maurice stayed at Hogwarts, having nowhere else to go. **

**Azumi sighed and placed the book down on the couch. She then walked to the nearest window. The night stars shone and sparkled, like the lights of the Cloud city in Gemini.**

**Azumi missed her brother dearly. But somehow, over the past few days, she couldn't connect with him properly. It was like there was some sort of wall in between them, making their telepathy not work properly.**

**_Matches… Where they to represent hope?_**

**Azumi knew the answer before she thought. Of course they did. She was just going to have to investigate on her own, or maybe get some from the muggle world. **

**Azumi decided to leave at dawn. Getting those matches also may mean collecting the first Zodiac Crystal. Because the creature said her own element, and it was fire, right?**

**Azumi turned to the fireplace. Unsatisfied with the color, she issued a stream of purple-colored flame to take the place of the orange one. **

**Azuki was held again in a mummy like position. This time, his telepathy was broken. He was unable to physically cast magic, since his aura was still weak from being up in a place of so much death. **

**He had been retracting power from the ice around him since the start. Cadenza had been wise to imprison him first in a Dark Frost coffin, meaning all the energy around him was dark and took energy away from him. **

**He took a pull from his soul, attracting the icy blue color aura. **

**He sighed as the energy filled him with warmth. If he was able to suck in enough energy to either break free or create a physical bridge of connection to his sister, he could give her more hints that toad creature cannot.**

**Alas, he was still trapped inside the ice crystal. The energy he could extract each day was limitless, yet it was only enough to supply his energy for now. **

**Suddenly, he felt the outside atmosphere become darker in energy, and he felt the orange-haired Death Spirit, also known as a Soul Eater, glide up to him. Despite her appearance as a 20-year old woman, she was indeed hundreds of years old.**

**She was encased inside Mother Earth herself- Death, the big boss of all the drama, stepped in and manipulated her thinking.**

**"****Irony." Cadenza glided up to his prison, along with some presence he knew as Death. "Trapped to death in his own environment- if the Princess does not bring us what we want…"**

**Death gave a grunt. "The girl must bring us what we wish for. Otherwise, you have complete right to torture the boy."**

**_Grr. _****Death was the most annoying Soul Eater in the whole Geminian Underworld. His methods of torture often included talking you to Death, or filling you up with so many rules you couldn't even blink without getting a punishment.**

**Azuki felt the two Soul Eaters leave. He felt another Soul Eater come in to study him. But this aura was smaller and the energy radiating off her was more pure and innocent.**

**"****Are you Prince Azuki?"**

**Her words generated an image of a girl around his age. Her hair was pure white and cut at her neck. Her skin was pale, her dark red eyes wide. She was wearing a cantaloupe colored robe-like dress that ended at her knees and was longer at the back. She touched the cold ice, and to his surprise, she jerked her hand back as soon as she came in contact with it.**

**"****I-I'm Cadence. Named after my mother." **

**Azuki knew full well he could use telepathy as a way of communication. But he needed more information to make sure he could trust her.**

**Cadence paused a little before speaking again. "I'm also part human. I know you're sister is Azumi, and she's looking for the Twelve Zodiac Crystals. I snuck into my mother's room when she was talking with Death."**

**Azuki considered this for a few minutes. If she really spied on her own mother for some information, she should be trusted.**

**_Fine. Cadence, is it okay if you bring an ice crystal from the human world at least once a week? You know, since you're part human and all. _**

**Cadence was also considering. "For energy?"**

**_…_****_Yes._**

**Cadence nodded. "Okay! Every week. And, um… you don't mind me visiting often, do you?"**

**Azuki personally thought it was nice to have some company. **

**_No. In fact, I actually like it with you here._**

**Cadence blushed. "Thank you. I have to go, or my mom would be suspicious. Bye!"**

**The white-haired girl turned and disappeared from his mind's view.**

**"****CADENCE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

**"****Here, mom."**

**That indicated she had returned to the other side of the Center without falling down into nothingness.**

**It was nice to have some company other than empty space and magic sometimes.**

**The wind combed through the girl's hair. She followed the train tracks of the Hogwarts Express and zoomed into the Platform. **

**She set her feet down. It was 10:00am on a winter morning- most of the shops should have opened be now. Azumi changed back to her human form in a flash of light, and made her way out and to the station.**

**She wandered the cold snowy streets for a while and looked at the different stalls of the market. **

**She stopped at one, which was lined with candles and a few boxes of matches.**

**"****Excuse me, miss, how much for the matches?"**

**An old woman with an eye missing turned to her. Her hair was graying, her face wrinkled, but when the woman saw her, her face split into a toothless smile.**

**"****Ah, a customer? First time somebody's been buying my things. They're all scared of this," she pointed to her missing eye.**

**"****I don't think appearance should be judged. It's the personality that counts."**

**The old woman smiled again. "Lovely young lady you are. Here! Take it for free."**

**Azumi smiled and nodded in thanks.**

**She left the stall and walked down an ally with no people in it. **

**She turned into her Geminian form again, and levitated off the ground and jumped into the air. Her hair and clothing flapped as she zoomed across the roofs and over to King's Cross. She landed at the entrance and ran into the barrier before anyone spotted a flying runaway girl.**

**She picked up flying speed again once on the Platform and flew along the tracks. Once the tunnel opened up, she zoomed higher and higher and to the green hills. She dropped down to the water and dipped her hand into it, like they did in movies. **

**It wasn't long before she reached the castle. She crossed the Black Lake and flew into the open windows of the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**Azumi reverted back to human form and sat back down on the couch. **

**She stared at the open box of matches. They were coated with red material, and they lit once she rubbed them against the side.**

**One tiny match. Did it really equal one Zodiac?**

**Cadence flew through the holes and the niches of Death-On-The-Run. **

**Her cloud was the color of the sunset, the color she was missing from her hair. She paused in the middle of the tunnel. This was her mother's room. What happens if she got caught? She would be forced to work against Azuki. She set herself down on her feet, and peeked cautiously into another hole in the tunnel. It opened into a cave, and there were series of tiny niches in it.**

**Cadence dove into the nearest one and inched her way forward.**

**"…****Dance of Death. If she is found unworthy, all our work would be for nothing." Her mother was saying. **

**Death snorted. "His sister is naïve, and tends to have no control over herself. She will perform the Dance of Death, but not on purpose."**

**Cadenza sighed. "She would, but she has no connection to her brother now. She cannot do it- not now. I could send Cadence to Earth to see how things are doing-"**

**Death interrupted her. "I do not trust Cadence. She seems suspicious… What was she doing in the Center that day?"**

**"****She's a child! How could she possibly be spying?" Cadenza protested. "She barely knows anything. We can discuss this tomorrow, Lord. We need rest."**

_**Ha. **_**Cadence thought darkly. **_**Yeah, I'm just a stupid kid who knows nothing about the situation.**_

**Cadence slipped out of the niche quickly and darted out of the hole. She made her cloud billow up again, and flew in the general direction of the Center.**

**This time, they had put little swirls of Soul Eater/Death magic to guard Azuki. Cadence stopped at the edge. She dusted some of the cloud sand from her robes and blew on the little pile. The sand scattered into the air. Out flew a rainbow, glittering and very solid. Cadence grinned and glided across it easily. **

**Out of her pocket, she fished out a glowing blue piece of ice. She pressed it onto the coffin, and it melted into the wall. Azuki glowed a bright purple-gray color, then, to her surprise, opened his eyes. **

**"****Finally." He said. "I've been waiting to say something for days!"**

**Cadence blushed. "Sorry. I needed to get to the Arctic for ice crystals that big."**

**Azuki smiled. "No, it's fine. I can't believe you're actually doing this. Do you really hate your mother that much?"**

**Cadence gritted her teeth. "She has an affair with Death. Death hates me. I can't believe my mother likes him, he's practically a corpse wrapped in black sand."**

**Azuki laughed. "I'd like to see him, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed." **

**"****CADENCE! BED! NOW! Death is not happy with you, young lady, so get here now!"**

**Cadence sighed. "Sorry, Azuki. I have to go, mother's calling."**

**Azuki smiled. "Bye."**

**Cadence headed over the bridge and toward her mother's voice. **

**Death was there also. "Cadence. You are forbidden to go to the Center, ever. Understood?"**

**Cadence frowned. "You're not my dad," she said, "I go wherever I want."**

**Cadenza gritted her teeth. "You will listen to you **_**father **_**and-"**

**"****HE'S NOT MY FATHER! HE ISN'T, AND NEVER WILL BE!"**

**Cadence exploded. "Why you married him in the first place is still a mystery! I don't want to look at his ugly face leering down at me every morning! I sometimes don't even want to look at you!"**

**Cadence flew toward the Center, not caring Death and mother were chasing her towards it. She stopped at the edge. "Sorry Azuki," she muttered, "I'll come see you soon."**

**Cadence was the first person to ever jump over the edge of the Center.**

_**A white haired girl plunging over the side of an open air void. A voice in the distance, yelling "No!"**_

_**Then the blue crystal. Inside was a boy. His eyes open in shock, and his mouth forming the word "Cadence."**_

_**The last thing he saw was his eyes. They were a graying color of purple.**_

**Halle gasped. She swayed on her feet. All the students gasped. "Professor, are you okay?"**

**Halle nodded toward Azumi. "Yes, I'm fine, Gemini. Just some… Otherworldly things."**

**That was their code for: It's about your brother. Meet me after class.**

**Halle kept on talking about the whereabouts of werewolves, but her mind was occupied. The girl with the white hair…She shared the same sharp features as her mother did. Speaking of which, Professor Cadenza hadn't been here for more than a few weeks. All the Potions students had to be cheering now, because Cadenza was a highly unfair and strict teacher.**

**When class ended, she called Azumi to her. "Azumi… I just had a very disturbing vision."**

**Azumi stared up the woman. **

**"****I saw… A girl with white hair…She jumped down from the Center from Death-On-The-Run."**

**Azumi gasped, her eyebrows frowning and her mouth open. "Oh no… But the Center-"**

**"****Would not allow any Magic of Light work there. The girl was Cadenza's daughter."**

**Azumi shook her head. "She has a daughter? But Cadenza never took her here… But that's why she left Hogwarts, right?"**

**Halle nodded. "Also, your brother seemed to hold some sort of affection towards her. In my vision, his eyes are open, and he is allowed to speak- however, he is still immobilized."**

**Azumi stared at the ground sadly. Halle continued speaking. "I know that Cadence betrayed her mother and listened in on her conversations- her mother suspects nothing- and fed the information to Azuki. She brings him ice crystals weekly to feed him energy so he could eventually escape his prison. She is now looking for you to seek refuge and she hopes to become an ally. She holds valuable information, Azumi- information you will need to find all 12 Zodiacs. She also holds the information- the only way to navigate through the Immortal Library, though I don't know what that is."**

**Azumi nodded. "Thank you, Halle. I should get going now, I have Potions next."**

**After Azumi left, Halle collapsed at her desk. Things were starting to get serious. The twins weren't the only danger- Cadence is.**


	9. Love-struck (again)

**Chapter 6**

**Company**

**_It was a snowy day, and a girl with beautiful curls was thrown out in the streets._**

**_She was to sell matches to the richer people so she can earn money to live. _**

**_Her father often got drunk and beat her and threw her outside in the snow._**

**_She kept offering matches to the rich people, but they ignored her and their children sniffed and jeered at her. The clock in the home next to her struck 12. Her father did not come for her. So she lit up her first match._**

**_She saw a warm fireplace, a marble floor with a Christmas tree at the side. Before she could reach for it, the match burned out, and the image disappeared. The girl took out a second match and lit it up. _**

**_She saw food, water, on a table. Again, she reached out for it, but the match burned out- again. _**

**_She struck a third match, and saw her parents. The girl watched as herself, her mother and father all stood before a Christmas tree, dancing and laughing. _**

**_When the match burned out, the girl struck the fourth one. _**

**_It showed her long-dead grandmother, smiling down at her. Before the match burned out, she said, "Wait! Grandma, take me with you!"_**

**_Her grandmother obliged, and took hold of the girl's hand, taking her away from the world of pain._**

**_The next morning, a few people found a little girl, holding a basket of matches, slumped on the ground. Her face was pale and cold. And she was smiling._**

**_The End_**

**Azumi finished the short story and closed the muggle fairy tale book. "What a strange story." She frowned as the clock in the common room dinged and signaled midnight. **

**It was the beginning of the winter holidays. She and Maurice stayed at Hogwarts, having nowhere else to go. **

**Azumi sighed and placed the book down on the couch. She then walked to the nearest window. The night stars shone and sparkled, like the lights of the Cloud city in Gemini.**

**Azumi missed her brother dearly. But somehow, over the past few days, she couldn't connect with him properly. It was like there was some sort of wall in between them, making their telepathy not work properly.**

**_Matches… Where they to represent hope?_**

**Azumi knew the answer before she thought. Of course they did. She was just going to have to investigate on her own, or maybe get some from the muggle world. **

**Azumi decided to leave at dawn. Getting those matches also may mean collecting the first Zodiac Crystal. Because the creature said her own element, and it was fire, right?**

**Azumi turned to the fireplace. Unsatisfied with the color, she issued a stream of purple-colored flame to take the place of the orange one. **

**Azuki was held again in a mummy like position. This time, his telepathy was broken. He was unable to physically cast magic, since his aura was still weak from being up in a place of so much death. **

**He had been retracting power from the ice around him since the start. Cadenza had been wise to imprison him first in a Dark Frost coffin, meaning all the energy around him was dark and took energy away from him. **

**He took a pull from his soul, attracting the icy blue color aura. **

**He sighed as the energy filled him with warmth. If he was able to suck in enough energy to either break free or create a physical bridge of connection to his sister, he could give her more hints that toad creature cannot.**

**Alas, he was still trapped inside the ice crystal. The energy he could extract each day was limitless, yet it was only enough to supply his energy for now. **

**Suddenly, he felt the outside atmosphere become darker in energy, and he felt the orange-haired Death Spirit, also known as a Soul Eater, glide up to him. Despite her appearance as a 20-year old woman, she was indeed hundreds of years old.**

**She was encased inside Mother Earth herself- Death, the big boss of all the drama, stepped in and manipulated her thinking.**

**"****Irony." Cadenza glided up to his prison, along with some presence he knew as Death. "Trapped to death in his own environment- if the Princess does not bring us what we want…"**

**Death gave a grunt. "The girl must bring us what we wish for. Otherwise, you have complete right to torture the boy."**

**_Grr. _****Death was the most annoying Soul Eater in the whole Geminian Underworld. His methods of torture often included talking you to Death, or filling you up with so many rules you couldn't even blink without getting a punishment.**

**Azuki felt the two Soul Eaters leave. He felt another Soul Eater come in to study him. But this aura was smaller and the energy radiating off her was more pure and innocent.**

**"****Are you Prince Azuki?"**

**Her words generated an image of a girl around his age. Her hair was pure white and cut at her neck. Her skin was pale, her dark red eyes wide. She was wearing a cantaloupe colored robe-like dress that ended at her knees and was longer at the back. She touched the cold ice, and to his surprise, she jerked her hand back as soon as she came in contact with it.**

**"****I-I'm Cadence. Named after my mother." **

**Azuki knew full well he could use telepathy as a way of communication. But he needed more information to make sure he could trust her.**

**Cadence paused a little before speaking again. "I'm also part human. I know you're sister is Azumi, and she's looking for the Twelve Zodiac Crystals. I snuck into my mother's room when she was talking with Death."**

**Azuki considered this for a few minutes. If she really spied on her own mother for some information, she should be trusted.**

**_Fine. Cadence, is it okay if you bring an ice crystal from the human world at least once a week? You know, since you're part human and all. _**

**Cadence was also considering. "For energy?"**

**_…_****_Yes._**

**Cadence nodded. "Okay! Every week. And, um… you don't mind me visiting often, do you?"**

**Azuki personally thought it was nice to have some company. **

**_No. In fact, I actually like it with you here._**

**Cadence blushed. "Thank you. I have to go, or my mom would be suspicious. Bye!"**

**The white-haired girl turned and disappeared from his mind's view.**

**"****CADENCE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

**"****Here, mom."**

**That indicated she had returned to the other side of the Center without falling down into nothingness.**

**It was nice to have some company other than empty space and magic sometimes.**

**The wind combed through the girl's hair. She followed the train tracks of the Hogwarts Express and zoomed into the Platform. **

**She set her feet down. It was 10:00am on a winter morning- most of the shops should have opened be now. Azumi changed back to her human form in a flash of light, and made her way out and to the station.**

**She wandered the cold snowy streets for a while and looked at the different stalls of the market. **

**She stopped at one, which was lined with candles and a few boxes of matches.**

**"****Excuse me, miss, how much for the matches?"**

**An old woman with an eye missing turned to her. Her hair was graying, her face wrinkled, but when the woman saw her, her face split into a toothless smile.**

**"****Ah, a customer? First time somebody's been buying my things. They're all scared of this," she pointed to her missing eye.**

**"****I don't think appearance should be judged. It's the personality that counts."**

**The old woman smiled again. "Lovely young lady you are. Here! Take it for free."**

**Azumi smiled and nodded in thanks.**

**She left the stall and walked down an ally with no people in it. **

**She turned into her Geminian form again, and levitated off the ground and jumped into the air. Her hair and clothing flapped as she zoomed across the roofs and over to King's Cross. She landed at the entrance and ran into the barrier before anyone spotted a flying runaway girl.**

**She picked up flying speed again once on the Platform and flew along the tracks. Once the tunnel opened up, she zoomed higher and higher and to the green hills. She dropped down to the water and dipped her hand into it, like they did in movies. **

**It wasn't long before she reached the castle. She crossed the Black Lake and flew into the open windows of the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**Azumi reverted back to human form and sat back down on the couch. **

**She stared at the open box of matches. They were coated with red material, and they lit once she rubbed them against the side.**

**One tiny match. Did it really equal one Zodiac?**

**Cadence flew through the holes and the niches of Death-On-The-Run. **

**Her cloud was the color of the sunset, the color she was missing from her hair. She paused in the middle of the tunnel. This was her mother's room. What happens if she got caught? She would be forced to work against Azuki. She set herself down on her feet, and peeked cautiously into another hole in the tunnel. It opened into a cave, and there were series of tiny niches in it.**

**Cadence dove into the nearest one and inched her way forward.**

**"…****Dance of Death. If she is found unworthy, all our work would be for nothing." Her mother was saying. **

**Death snorted. "His sister is naïve, and tends to have no control over herself. She will perform the Dance of Death, but not on purpose."**

**Cadenza sighed. "She would, but she has no connection to her brother now. She cannot do it- not now. I could send Cadence to Earth to see how things are doing-"**

**Death interrupted her. "I do not trust Cadence. She seems suspicious… What was she doing in the Center that day?"**

**"****She's a child! How could she possibly be spying?" Cadenza protested. "She barely knows anything. We can discuss this tomorrow, Lord. We need rest."**

_**Ha. **_**Cadence thought darkly. **_**Yeah, I'm just a stupid kid who knows nothing about the situation.**_

**Cadence slipped out of the niche quickly and darted out of the hole. She made her cloud billow up again, and flew in the general direction of the Center.**

**This time, they had put little swirls of Soul Eater/Death magic to guard Azuki. Cadence stopped at the edge. She dusted some of the cloud sand from her robes and blew on the little pile. The sand scattered into the air. Out flew a rainbow, glittering and very solid. Cadence grinned and glided across it easily. **

**Out of her pocket, she fished out a glowing blue piece of ice. She pressed it onto the coffin, and it melted into the wall. Azuki glowed a bright purple-gray color, then, to her surprise, opened his eyes. **

**"****Finally." He said. "I've been waiting to say something for days!"**

**Cadence blushed. "Sorry. I needed to get to the Arctic for ice crystals that big."**

**Azuki smiled. "No, it's fine. I can't believe you're actually doing this. Do you really hate your mother that much?"**

**Cadence gritted her teeth. "She has an affair with Death. Death hates me. I can't believe my mother likes him, he's practically a corpse wrapped in black sand."**

**Azuki laughed. "I'd like to see him, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed." **

**"****CADENCE! BED! NOW! Death is not happy with you, young lady, so get here now!"**

**Cadence sighed. "Sorry, Azuki. I have to go, mother's calling."**

**Azuki smiled. "Bye."**

**Cadence headed over the bridge and toward her mother's voice. **

**Death was there also. "Cadence. You are forbidden to go to the Center, ever. Understood?"**

**Cadence frowned. "You're not my dad," she said, "I go wherever I want."**

**Cadenza gritted her teeth. "You will listen to you **_**father **_**and-"**

**"****HE'S NOT MY FATHER! HE ISN'T, AND NEVER WILL BE!"**

**Cadence exploded. "Why you married him in the first place is still a mystery! I don't want to look at his ugly face leering down at me every morning! I sometimes don't even want to look at you!"**

**Cadence flew toward the Center, not caring Death and mother were chasing her towards it. She stopped at the edge. "Sorry Azuki," she muttered, "I'll come see you soon."**

**Cadence was the first person to ever jump over the edge of the Center.**

_**A white haired girl plunging over the side of an open air void. A voice in the distance, yelling "No!"**_

_**Then the blue crystal. Inside was a boy. His eyes open in shock, and his mouth forming the word "Cadence."**_

_**The last thing he saw was his eyes. They were a graying color of purple.**_

**Halle gasped. She swayed on her feet. All the students gasped. "Professor, are you okay?"**

**Halle nodded toward Azumi. "Yes, I'm fine, Gemini. Just some… Otherworldly things."**

**That was their code for: It's about your brother. Meet me after class.**

**Halle kept on talking about the whereabouts of werewolves, but her mind was occupied. The girl with the white hair…She shared the same sharp features as her mother did. Speaking of which, Professor Cadenza hadn't been here for more than a few weeks. All the Potions students had to be cheering now, because Cadenza was a highly unfair and strict teacher.**

**When class ended, she called Azumi to her. "Azumi… I just had a very disturbing vision."**

**Azumi stared up the woman. **

**"****I saw… A girl with white hair…She jumped down from the Center from Death-On-The-Run."**

**Azumi gasped, her eyebrows frowning and her mouth open. "Oh no… But the Center-"**

**"****Would not allow any Magic of Light work there. The girl was Cadenza's daughter."**

**Azumi shook her head. "She has a daughter? But Cadenza never took her here… But that's why she left Hogwarts, right?"**

**Halle nodded. "Also, your brother seemed to hold some sort of affection towards her. In my vision, his eyes are open, and he is allowed to speak- however, he is still immobilized."**

**Azumi stared at the ground sadly. Halle continued speaking. "I know that Cadence betrayed her mother and listened in on her conversations- her mother suspects nothing- and fed the information to Azuki. She brings him ice crystals weekly to feed him energy so he could eventually escape his prison. She is now looking for you to seek refuge and she hopes to become an ally. She holds valuable information, Azumi- information you will need to find all 12 Zodiacs. She also holds the information- the only way to navigate through the Immortal Library, though I don't know what that is."**

**Azumi nodded. "Thank you, Halle. I should get going now, I have Potions next."**

**After Azumi left, Halle collapsed at her desk. Things were starting to get serious. The twins weren't the only danger- Cadence is.**


	10. Reign of Chaos (Part One)

**Chapter 8 Part One**

So…. I have so far only received one review. I'm seriously disappointed to all these readers, honestly. I'm not the most experienced person in writing, and all of you are leaving and thinking 'this is rubbish.'

Well, if it's rubbish, why don't you give me some clues how I could fix them? Thank you.

**Azumi was getting even more suspicious, Maurice thought. There was stuff she wasn't telling them, and she preferred going around alone more often. **

**As one of her closest friends (don't get this the wrong way), Maurice thought he deserved to know what was happening. **

**He sat in the boys' dorms, bored out of his mind. **

**He then saw a giant tarantula crawl around the room, terrorizing Albus, who was apparently writing a letter to the Hart girl, hi newest crush. ****_Ha. _****Maurice thought bitterly. ****_I bet he'll get a new one next year…_**

**Maurice muttered "****_Avada Kedavera." _****And a flash of green light emitted from his wand, effectively landing the spider in the bottom of hell.**

**Albus and Scorpius stared at him in shock. "W-What spell did you use?"**

**"****Killing Curse. What?" He felt confused. "It's the same as smashing the spider under your foot! This time, there's no killing mark or anything!"**

**Scorpius sighed unhappily and muttered something along the lines of "Like father, like son."**

**Maurice froze. Was he really becoming his father? A murderer, a slaughterer? Cruel and unable to love? **

**His father had been the bane of his existence, a constant reminder that he could never be like other people.**

**He sat down on his bed and looked out at the night sky. **

**Knowing he would not be able to sleep tonight, he left and walked down to the common room. He was surprised to see that Azumi was not there, reading some random muggle storybook. **

**He sat down at the fire, playing with his wand. **

**He set the wand tip in the fire, and saw the black tip grow a metallic red.**

**Maurice pulled the wand out. It would have been easier with Azumi around, her not getting his sarcastic comments and trying to comfort him.**

**He set his hand over the fire, watching it move and swirl around his. **

**There was heat, he knew. But it was comforting. There were pins and needles pricking at his hand, and it tickled. **

**"****You have more talent than any other human I've seen."**

**Maurice jumped and peeked behind him. He calmed down when he realized it was just Azumi, staring at him working with the fire. **

**"****Have you seen others…?"**

**"****Other than you and me, yes. I've attempted Beauxbatons, and even Durmstrang, but all of them exploded half of the space I give them to work with."**

**Maurice turned to the fire again. **

**"****I heard what Scorpius said."**

**Maurice spun round again. "How did you-"**

**Azumi tapped her head. "I hear things I sometimes don't want to."**

**It wasn't her fault things turned out this way for her. She was under high stress for more than 2 years of her life. She really needed a break. **

**"****You aren't your father, Maurice."**

**"****How? How am I not?"**

**Azumi sat down beside him near the fire, and combed her fingers through it. **

**"****No one is exactly identical of another. See, the first child born on Gemini was the only single child."**

**"****And?"**

**"****She looked like her mother, and acted a lot like her father. Only, she was a power-hungry girl, unlike her mother or father."**

**Maurice seemed to get where this was going. "And?"**

**"****She was different from all the other twins to ever set foot on Gemini. All the twins were expected to be exactly like their mother or father- we were the only pair of twins that had opposite powers. And I wasn't like either my parents, same for Azuki." There was a pause. "You can talk to me about anything, you know…"**

**Maurice ducked his head and stared into the fire again. Parents… Bellatrix had seemingly sent his sister to her death when she had used accidental magic to get out. His father had only gotten the madwoman to bear his children so his ideas and bloodlines would pass on. Were those the loving parents a child would dream of? Maurice didn't even understand what childhood was. He was trained by his "mother" to use the Unforgivables since he was six (using wandless magic, of course) and he was thrown into the wall twice a week so he would be "nerve-less," and "unfeeling."**

**"****Azumi, about my history…" He began staring at the fire, but turned his head back at the word "history."**

**And then he realized the purple-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.**

**Wow… Inspirational speech. But he wasn't so sure he wanted anything to do with it… Did she pity him or what?**

**_Grr._****Maurice gritted his teeth. ****_I think too much about that girl._**

**Never mind her. He had more important things to worry about.**

**…**

**"****Gagh!"**

**Cadence jumped screamed in frustration as she struggled to pull away the chunk of ice core from its anchor… in a ZOO.**

**"****Does this ****_ever _****come off?" The girl grumbled as she stared at the dark sky. **

**After a few more minutes of pulling and dragging, Cadence pulled out her staff. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." She muttered to herself.**

**_KA-BOOM!_**

**And, reader, you can probably guess what happened after that.**

**Cadence jumped through the night air, but due to her curiosity of human animals, she stayed low over the fences.**

**A strange kitty-like animal that had fur around its head that reminded her of an Afro peered one yellow eye at her. It made a strange growling voice at the back of its throat, so Cadence decided it was better to move on. **

**She stepped silently through the zoo, staring at all the animal families cuddle up to each other.**

**The Clemente family… Was anything but warm or cozy (The season wasn't the best, either). Mother was an insane, power-hungry moron, and Cadenza killed her father as soon as Cadence was born. Apparently, Franklin Clemente was useless. So now, she was going to chase after ****_Death_****?**

**Death… In his true form, he was just nightmare-black sand held together by linen wrappings. Under the eyeholes, there was glowing blue spheres in place of his eyes. ****_Gugh, just thinking of him makes me sick! _****Cadence shook her head and jumped into the tree of the lion exhibit. She bounced on the tree branch for a few moments, then propelled herself into the air. She flew upwards for a few seconds before falling towards the ground again. **

**The cold winter air stung her face and her artificial wings ached from catching the wind so much. Cadence worked her way into the lion cave. She patted the lion's mane and head and curled up beside the creature.**

**…**

**Gemini was holding even worse without the princess. Chaos could see that. **

**Princess Azuminara was not holding well on her own. Prince Azukiza could only move very few limbs, and the old witch was bound to notice very soon.**

**With a sigh, Chaos leaned back into his heavenly seat in the skies. The throne room was covered in dark drapes, stars glistening all over the ceiling. Serpentine pillars supported the starry roof, the red-eyed snakes hissing and spitting.**

**Chaos himself was a shadowy person. He was, literally, a shadow. His eyes would make him come off as a Soul Eater, but the face wouldn't. He was an extremely pale man, with thin, crystalline daggers protruding from his mouth. His eyes were pale, unseeing, yet all-knowing. Chaos dressed regally, his bloody cloak thrown out behind him.**

**In his hands, he held a silver scythe. Chaos could see his reflection clearly in it.**

**"****Shadow!" Chaos boomed. "Bring in Geminia!"**

**Geminia. The guardian and creator of Gemini still looked of 28, though she was hundreds of years old. **

**"****Ah. Lord Chaos." **

**Geminia wore plain white robes, her light aura shining brilliantly. Her hair was long and black, cascading down her back in elegant waves. Her eyes were bright blue, glancing up at the Chaotic man.**

**"****Yes? My Lord Chaos."**

**"****Your, ah, offspring, one could say," Chaos began, twirling his scythe, "This one may be the last of your kind…"**

**He pointed at a blue crystal floating in the air: "May as well be the last."**

**Geminia looked down at her feet. "I'm afraid I cannot give her instructions, nor can you send me down to Earth to do so."**

**Chaos gripped his staff. "Son!"**

**Jin was nothing like his father. His dark, shadowy hair was cut into bangs, his personality cheery. Red eyes bright, pale skin alight.**

**His dressing and appearance said otherwise. His blood-red eyes sparkle with excitement and glee, but are dulled immediately as soon as they reach his father's eyes.**

**"****Son, Jinxer," Chaos began, "I want you to go to Earth."**


End file.
